Honeymoon
by Zonji
Summary: Edward and Bella's first night...after they "move into deeper water"...lol
1. Chapter 1

**Okiday! So I wrote this for (myself) and a friend of mine because we wanted just a little more detail for the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. I tried to do this "tastefully"...nothing crazy and overly sexual.**

**Also...I am almost done with the Port Angeles section of Twilight Role Reversal...i have been a little on the busy side, sorry. ENJOY!**

props to S. Meyer...she owns all!

* * *

"It's ok Bella. I'm not going to bite you."

"I know! That's the problem." I joked, taking Edward's hand and stepping out of the car into the sticky, moisture filled air of Rio. I gazed up into his angelic face, which shimmered faintly in the pale light of the moon. His butterscotch eyes smoldered as he swiftly lifted me off my feet and cradled me in his arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He breathed, stroking the length of my neck with his cool fingers. I shivered, not at the coldness of his touch, but at the sensation it sent throughout my body.

"I love you too." I whispered, nestling my head in his chest. He retrieved our luggage from the car and, moving at an almost human speed, carried us both up a long, pebbled pathway.

"I can't seem to shake this feeling that I'm dreaming." I murmured against his cool body.

He chuckled lightly. "It does feel that way, doesn't it; like a dream. It would be a dream come true for me, if I could dream." He breathed, kissing the crown of my head. I closed my eyes and snuggled in closer, molding perfectly to the rigid planes of his body. I stayed like this, quiet and reflective, unmoving for fear of waking up. Never in my life had I come close to dreaming of anything like this. I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve this, to deserve him. A life with Edward was beyond my imagination.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured, his lips in my hair. The coolness of his breath against my skin was a refreshing contrast to the warm, dense air. I inhaled deeply, his delicious scent made my mouth water and my mind cloudy. I didn't know how to explain to him that I wasn't thinking, I was just living, for the first time.

"Bella?" he sighed, nudging my head with his chin. My eyes fluttered open as I realized we had stopped walking. I searched for his eyes, but they were staring straight ahead. I turned slowly to follow his gaze, gasping lightly.

"Edward…it's…" he placed one finger over my lips, nodding his head in understanding. I stared into his eyes as my heart spluttered in my chest. I didn't know if it was the weather or my nerves, but it seemed that every touch from him sent a jolt of electricity that vibrated throughout my body. My breathing became shallow as a new sensation washed through me. His fingers remained on my lips as I closed my eyes; allowing the feeling to intensify. I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me, on my body.

"What's wrong?" he worried, probably in reaction to the increase of my heart beat. A slow smile spread over my face as I lifted my eyes to his.

"What could ever be wrong, as long as I'm in your arms?"

"What, indeed." His eyes smoldered in the darkness, as he continued to walk down the small hill towards the beautiful home that awaited us.

As we stood in the threshold, me cradled in his arms, the luggage at our feet, his body stiffened slightly as he heard the pace of my heart increase for what seemed to be the thousandth time today. I stiffened in response, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. I had waited for so long for this moment; literally begged for it, and now it felt like my nerves were trying to walk out on me. It wasn't that I didn't want to; I wanted it more than anything. I just didn't know how and I hoped my inexperience wouldn't ruin everything.

"I love you, Bella." He breathed into my ear, softly stroking my hair. I shivered again, amazed at the feelings rising within me.

"I love you too, more than anything." I whispered, kissing the base of his collar bone and nestling my face closer into his chest. I heard his breath catch as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Umm…why don't I show you around." His voice was unsteady as he set me down on the hardwood floors and wrapped an arm around my waist. I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust as he flipped the light switch behind us. I gasped as my vision came into focus; it was perfect. The walls were a soft, pastel blue, which gave the illusion of a beautifully clear sky. Though there wasn't much furniture, every piece was unique and seemed made for this room. The layout was almost identical to his home in Forks, including the large window wall, except when you gazed through the crystal-like glass here, your eyes were met with a staggering view of the ocean. Edward squeezed me gently, turning the light off and leading us down a long hallway.

"This is the guest room, not that we ever really had any." Edward explained as he pushed the door of a smaller room open. The pastel green walls and sand colored furniture seemed to blend directly into the beachfront as Edward touched the light switch.

"Nice." I whispered, interlacing my fingers with his as he guided us back down the hall. His pace seemed to slow a bit as we drew closer to the end. I looked up at this face, wanting to see what was going through his mind, but his eyes were focused in front of us.

"This is our room." He almost whispered, pushing through a large, mahogany door. The full moon shined through the window-wall, casting a soft, sensual glow over the room. My heart raced as my eyes fell on the very large, white, canopy bed that faced the ocean.

"I'll go and get the bags." The unsteadiness had crept back into his voice. He released my hand and walked quickly down the hall. I stood for a moment, taking it all in before I crossed the large room and opened the French doors, built into the glass. The view was absolutely breathtaking. I listened as the waves washed gently up on the shore of the beach, leaving a soft trail of foam behind. I shivered as a cool finger somehow left a trail of fire down my neck, removing the traces of perspiration that had formed there. I turned to stare into his eyes, almost forgetting to breathe. I had thought that by now, these reactions would have gone away, but his beauty never ceased to amaze me.

"I apologize for the heat…I just…thought this temperature would…help." He murmured, looking down at his hands.

"Its ok…thank you." I placed my hands in his and gazed more deeply into his eyes.

"I'm going to go for a swim." He released my hands and slowly unhooked the buttons of his tuxedo shirt. As if it could pump any faster, I felt my heart thump with ever button he opened. I searched for his face as the final button came undone, afraid of what the smooth planes of his perfect chest would do to me. I reached his eyes just as the crisp, white shirt slid from his shoulders.

"I'm sure you need a human moment…just…don't take too long." His lips curled up into my favorite smile as he turned slowly and stepped out into the moist air. I watched him move gracefully over the sand, the diamond facets of his skin glittering in the moonlight. I turn then, leaning my head against the glass, struggling to get my heart back in my chest.

"This is what you wanted." I murmured to myself. With a heavy sigh, I walked to the bathroom, knowing that only a shower would calm the jitters I was now feeling. I turned the faucet slowly, concentrating on the soothing sound of the running water. I could feel the panic rising in my stomach as I removed my clothes and stepped into the water. I had never really paid much attention to my nude body before, but now, with Edward and all his glory waiting in the sea for me, it seemed to be of the utmost importance.

I stared at myself as the bubbles cascaded over me, finding imperfections I had never noticed before. The warm tears were streaming down my face before I even knew they were coming. I didn't bother to wipe them away as I cut the water off, stepped onto the bath mat and sank slowly to the floor. It was a soundless cry, as I let the last of the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Get yourself together." I commanded, wiping the residue from my face. I would not let Edward see me this way. It had already taken months of begging and compromise to get him to agree to this and I wasn't going to ruin it now. I had complete faith in the love that he felt for me, impossible as it was, and that was all I needed to get off the floor and go to my…husband.

I stood carefully and slowly walked from the room, leaving the fluffy white towel folded neatly across the bed. I did not feel my legs carry me from the room until I heard the soft squish of my footsteps crossing the sand. I paused momentarily, my heart jumping at the site of Edward's things hanging over the branch of a fallen palm tree. I saw him then, from the corner of my eyes, standing motionless as the waves rippled around his perfection. He did not turn, as I slowly waded through the water.

"It's beautiful." I remarked, staring up at the full moon as I reached his side. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Its beauty is incomparable to yours." His voice was weak.

"Don't be afraid." I breathed, turning slightly and placing my hand on his. "This is everything I want…you are everything I want. We belong together." And as I said it, I knew the words were true. In this moment, I wondered how I could have ever doubted that we were meant for each other; that he loved me like no one else could or ever would. It was here in this moment that I knew that there was no life, no love…no world, if Edward was not by my side.

"Forever." He sighed as he leaned and kissed the crown of my head. The water swirled around us as he led me further out to sea. My heart was poised to leap out of my chest as we came to a stop in the tepid water. He turned to me very slowly then, his eyes burning into mine.

"Bella, please tell me if…if I, hurt you. I am not sure I can…" I placed two fingers on his lips and cut him off.

"You will not hurt me Edward, I trust you…I love you." I breathed, stepping back to allow the light of the moon to wash over my body. I watched his eyes widen as they traveled from my face to my breast.

"You are absolutely perfect. How did I ever get so lucky?" he wondered, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me until my chest rested lightly against his.

"That's my line!" I laughed, splashing water on his perfect arms. He caught my wrist and drew it slowly to his lips, letting them brush against it, then softly began placing kisses in the palm of my hand. I felt the temperature rise in my body as he continued to place soft kisses gradually up my arm. My heart beat faster now as I closed my eyes and let the heat wash over me.

He kissed my shoulders, my neck and brushed his lips across my collar bone. His breathing became heavier as he made his way to my left breast, cupping it gently in his hand and kissing it lightly. I moaned softly as my body began to feel like it would burst into flames. I twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth up to mine, devouring his lips. The groan that escaped his throat added fuel to my fire, and I wrapped one leg around him. Knowing what I wanted, he lifted me up and wrapped my other leg around his waist.

"Bella." He groaned, the passion in his voice nearly sending me over the edge as he held me against him with one hand and stroked my back with the other. My breathing was shallow now, coming in short gasps as I felt him up against me. I very small section of my mind wondered if this would hurt much, but I quickly tossed that thought away. The feelings coursing through my veins were unlike anything I had ever felt before and I wasn't going to let anything jeopardize this moment with him. This was what I needed.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen…I adore you." He murmured against my neck between kisses.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen…I want you…now." I rasped, staring into his eyes.

"Please love, please tell me if…"

"Edward, please…"I pleaded, dropping my head slightly so that my eyes smoldered beneath my lashes; a move I'd learned from him.

"You are one dangerous creature." He smirked, with narrowed eyes. I smiled seductively and traced his smooth lips with the tip of my tongue. He moaned softly, the sweetness of his breath left my mind in a state of euphoria. I kept my eyes focused on his as I felt his hand caress the small of my back and slide around to my breast, pausing for a moment to caress them. I moaned in his ear as his fingers, warmer now, continued down my abdomen and into the water to the throbbing area between my legs. He hesitated, took and unnecessary breath and carefully placed himself inside me. I winced, feeling my muscles being stretched; the combination of pleasure and pain was unnerving.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered; his body stiffening at the thought.

"I'm fine, Edward…its just…the first time thing. Don't worry." I reassured him, brushing my fingers down the side of his neck.

"It's ok. Just…let me relax and…get used to it." I breathed, holding his face in my hands and staring into his eyes. He smiled my favorite smile and nodded. I held my breath as very gently, he pushed my hips down until he was completely inside me. The movement was so fluid and smooth that I barely felt the pain this time, maybe because I knew what to expect. I smiled to myself as I realized he fit perfectly within me, confirming that we were made for each other. He groaned heavily as his head collapsed onto my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I croaked, trying to pull in more oxygen,

"Bella," he breathed, "you can't imagine how…h-how good…it feels, how perfect this feels." I smiled hugely, thrilled that we felt the same way.

"I don't imagine, Edward. I feel it too." He stared up at me then, those butterscotch eyes blazing in the moonlight. It made it almost impossible to breath, but I held his gaze, wanting him to see the absolute pleasure I felt in this moment. He began to move in and out slowly, each thrust sending blasts of heat and pleasure through me. I kept my eyes locked in his as I moaned in ecstasy. I had never dreamed it would feel this way; like the Earth was moving, like my body was transforming metaphysically. I grabbed more of his hair and squeezed my legs tighter around his back.

"Bella," he groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing me harder against him. I cried out as the sounds of the waves echoed the sound of our movements.

"Edward, I love you...God, how I love you." I breathed heavily into his ear. He growled passionately in response and gradually increased our pace. I held him tighter and buried my head into the crook of his neck, as my body seemed like it would lift off any minute. Just when I thought I was gaining some control over the flames within me, they seemed to intensify. It was so much stronger than before, as if it were gradually going to consume my whole being. The feelings were deeper now, and more concentrated, sending waves of pleasure up my spine.

"Mmm…Bella…this warmth is…amazing." He groaned as he kissed my lips, my neck, my jaw, and thrust himself faster and deeper inside me. The sweet scent of his breath left my head spinning as every kiss seemed to ignite a new fire. Gradually, the flames seemed to converge into a ball in the pit of my stomach, growing larger with every push. The higher the flames rose, the louder I moaned in pleasure until I felt I was going to explode.

"Edward!" I cried out, tightening my legs around him then leaning against his arms until my back was almost parallel to the warm water.

"Edward…I…I love…"

"Bella!" he growled, tightening his grip on my waist. I arched my back as the heat threatened to overtake me. Our bodies writhed against the water, creating waves of our own.

Suddenly, the flames contracted in my stomach, and sped downward. "Edward?" I searched for his eyes and found them hungry.

"I love you, Isabella." He breathed, and the sensual melody of his voice as he thrust himself deeper into me was all it took for the flames to combust. My gaze was locked in his as I wailed in ecstasy; my body wracked with pleasure. I felt my eyes roll back as we climaxed in unison and my back arched one final time over the tepid waters of the ocean. I opened my eyes as Edward slowly pulled my body back to his, our breathing still ragged. I moaned softly as he carefully eased himself out of me.

I stared into his moonlit face, unable to look away. Never had he looked more beautiful to me than in this moment; face ashen, smoldering eyes, tiny drops of water glistening on his body. I squeezed my eyes tightly, letting them open only when I was sure I had burned this image into my memory. He was staring at me curiously when my eyes met his.

"What are you thinking?" I asked his usual question.

"I am thinking that you are the most beautiful and perfect creation in this world. That this was the best night, best experience…the best everything in my life. I never believed that I could feel so connected to someone. I am absolutely certain that I could never exist in a world without you." He lightly kissed the tip of my nose and smiled. I stared at him in wonder. I couldn't imagine that two people were more made for each other than we were. A single tear slid smoothly down my cheek as I smiled; delighted by the fact that Edward was mine…forever.

"Are you alright?" he rasped, wiping the tear and kissing my cheek where its trail had been.

"I am perfect." I beamed.

"Finally, you are seeing clearly." His lips pulled up into my favorite smile before he placed them softly against my neck.


	2. Author's NoteRANT! : : sorry!

HI HI

HI HI! So this really isn't that important…and normally I wouldn't do this, but despite my tough exterior, I'm a little sensitive on the inside…so I'm a little peeved at Meri's review! Lol…

Not that I don't appreciate criticism; I think it's a great tool for improvement, I just really wish that people wouldn't get so worked up about fan-fiction!! I'm a fan, and I chose to write what I would have LIKED TO SEE! No, the honeymoon wasn't perfect…in breaking dawn and yes they did use the bed…in breaking dawn and yes she did get bruises…in **BREAKING DAWN!! **Does anyone notice a pattern here??

Cleary, this is not Breaking Dawn! If it was, I obviously would not be obsessing over Edward Cullen and writing freaking fan-fiction! I would be in Fiji on the beach, damn it!!

Did I write the whole entire honeymoon sequence? Obviously not!!

**Meri**: OMG, Zonji!! Like, why couldn't you just write it exactly the way it was in the book; word for word, comma for comma, space and period and so on??

**Zonji**: Umm...probably cuz that's plagerism and I'm pretty sure Edward isn't available to break me out of jail! Duh!!

In my opinion, fan fiction is exactly that, stories that fans CREATE because its something new they would like to explore! It shouldn't be me sitting with a book in my lap and copying everything verbatim!

Maybe she didn't know what fan-fiction was….

Maybe she should take her own advice and write what she wants herself instead of clawing at the hard work of others!! Arughhghl…lol…I'm sorry, I didn't have a good day today! i'm usually a very nice person that handles criticism very well!! grins and nods her head

So anyways, for everyone else who loved this as much as I did, thank you so much for being open-minded and giving me a chance; I really appreciate it and will try to have something new up soon!!

Ideas anyone??

love you all!!


End file.
